ruerepfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Contact page
= eRepublik Support = Submit Ticket Your messages, suggestions, or complaints are tracked as a ticket. Each ticket, will be assigned to a member of the team, based on department. Descriptions of the different departments can be found below. Currently the e-mail address provided will be used to notify individuals of the status of their tickets. Knowledgebase(FAQ) Similar to the wiki FAQ, this is a condensed version of frequently asked questions. = Departments = New citizen help Hello and welcome to New Citizen Help. So you've been granted citizenship, and you are wondering what to do next? Here at New Citizen Help we'll answer your questions using the simplest terms possible. The questions received from you have been in time gathered and a FAQ page has been created. We suggest checking that page before sending the message to the New citizen help department. Report abusive content If you would like to help us create a better world, we would be grateful for your messages revealing inappropriate content you have found in the New World. Report a bug You should report as soon as possible any technical flaw that may affect eRepublik. We would like to thank you in advance for your support. Report multiple accounts If you suspect one or more citizens of managing multiple accounts you can ask for an investigation. (See also Multi-accounts) Request an appeal If you have been the subject of a moderator's decision of account suspension and you are unhappy with it, you have the right to file an appeal. Also, use this subject with confidence in case you have reported a citizen or an organization and you consider that the necessary measures have not been taken. Only one appeal may be submitted in each case and only by the participant who receives the adverse decision. A reanalyze will be made and the final decision will be presented. Feedback From time to time, citizens just want to tell us their opinion about the game or about our work and provide us with useful suggestions. We strongly believe that imagination is the only limit for changing the future. If you would like for your suggestions to be viewed by other citizens also, you should present them in the special section we have created on the forum. Payments Any message concerning real money transactions should have this subject in order to be answered by the assigned department. Press Any messages concerning eRepublik in real life media, including electronic publications, will be answered by the press department. Game support As eRepublik evolves with each passing day, you might want to send us a message with a subject not mentioned above. Feel free to do so, as we have a special department ready to provide support even in unpredicted situations that may arise. Until the Judicial System will be implemented, all trials concerning contracts should be sent to this department. =Notice= Any article that is directly or indirectly a message to the eRepublik Team is subject to being moved without notice in the Forum in the Open Letters board. Any topic in the Open Letters board will be addressed by the team as soon as possible. Keep in mind that topics that do not respect the eRepublik Laws will be deleted without notice. =See also= * eRepublik Laws Category:Playing the Game